Thank God For Cal
by ToKeepFromGoingUnder
Summary: yeah... read it!


**A/N: Just a little something I made. **

He shoved her up against the wall.

He viciously smacked her and hit her.

She slipped to the floor, the physical abuse becoming too much.

She wiped the blood from her nose and lightly touched the bruises on her arms.

Alec stared down at her and said, "You deserve to die. Right now."

The tears stung as they dripped into the wounds on her face.

Cal barged in after the call.

_"Cal! Help!" She begged as Alec climbed up the stairs._

_He was drunk. He was MAD drunk and she was more terrified than ever._

_"What's going on?" _

_He was just settling down onto the couch, ready to talk to Gillian for hours if possible. Then he heard the urgency in her voice._

_After the first 'Cal!' he was already out the door and messing with the keys to get into his car._

_"Help! Cal! He's drunk! He's going to hurt me, please!" She whimpered, slamming the door shut to her room._

_"Who? Gillian, what's happening?" He pushed._

_"Alec…" She said, the tears taking over as he slammed on the door._

_"I'm on my way, love. Hold on." He said, "Stay on the phone with me."_

_"Cal!" She yelled as the pounding got louder._

_"I'm coming, I'm coming." He said, pressing his foot down on the pedal, "Hang in there darling, I'm on my way." He assured her, "I'm coming."_

_"Cal, hurry!" She yelled again._

She couldn't even see Alec anymore.

She had heard the hinges on the door break when it was thrown open.

She caught a glimpse of Cal's face.

Then Alec was gone. He was pushed far away from her. Pushed into the counter.

There was yelling.

Her own screaming rang in her ears.

There were grunts from the fight happening just to the right of her. She crawled away as fast as he bruised body would let her.

His British accent couldn't be denied as he cursed at Alec.

He stared down at the man at his fingertips. He was going to die tonight if Cal could do that. He would have no problem with ripping this man's head off. He hurt Gillian. He _hurt _her. That wasn't okay. That was _not _okay. He threw his fists into the already bloody face.

What did he do before he got here? He got the call. Then he heard her scream and the line went dead. Then what did he do?

Oh yeah…

_"Ben, you need to get to Gill's house and right now." Cal hissed into his phone urgently._

_"Why? What's going on?"_

_"Alec's there and it's dangerous. I was just on the phone with her and it was bad. Hurry Ben. I'm already on my way." Cal said, keeping his eyes as steady as he could._

_This was not happening._

_Why had Alec come back? Why was he after Gillian?_

_"I'm coming." Ben said after a short silence._

_Cal could hear his car start and swerve onto the road. Good._

_"Bring your gun." Cal reminded him._

_Ben ignored him. Well, not exactly because he already had his gun. Of course he had his gun. Why would he _not _have his gun?_

_"Call her back." Ben said to Cal._

_"Do you think I didn't try that?" Cal spat back._

_"Alright." Ben said, "I'm going to let you go."_

_Cal hung up without another word, "I'm coming." He whispered again and again._

What did he see when he came in?

He had jumped from his car. He had ran up to the house. The door was locked. He cursed. He rammed into it.

He could hear Gillian's screams from inside. He could hear her sobbing. They had made it downstairs. Into the kitchen probably.

He had thrown his shoulder into the door.

It had become numb. He couldn't feel his whole right arm.

Damn, that had hurt.

The door had broken right off its hinges and he fell through.

What did he see?

_"Gillian!" He yelled the second the door broke away._

_She was sitting on the floor in the kitchen. Alec was towering over her, seething as he looked at her innocent body._

_She was bloody. She was bruised. She was crying uncontrollably._

_He had barged into the kitchen and thrown himself at Alec. They both fell to the floor, at least three yards away from Gillian now. _

_She was sobbing behind him as he sent his fists into Alec. Over and over again. He didn't stop. Even when he was sure that Alec was unconscious. He didn't stop._

He was still punching him now. He wouldn't let himself stop. He was radiating off anger and then looked over his shoulder to Gillian. She was crawling away. Slowly but surely.

He looked back to Alec. He was completely still.

Cal stood up and turned to Gillian.

It didn't take long for him to fall to his knees and pull her fragile body into him. The sobbing turned back to balling and she wrapped her arms around him, crying into his chest.

He rubbed her back and rocked slowly, waiting for Ben to arrive, "Sh… sh…" He whispered, "I'm here darling."

She nodded against his strong body and continued to cry.

Ben arrived and went straight to the limp body in the kitchen.

He had glanced at Gillian and Cal. Cal had nodded him to the kitchen and he moved on. He had a couple of FBI agents take him and just get him out of Gillian's sight.

He then crouched down beside Gillian and Cal and asked, "Does she want to go to the hospital?"

"She probably should." Cal whispered.

She was asleep now.

Ben had taken at least ten more minutes after Cal had finished Alec.

She had cried straight through seven of those minutes and then fell asleep in Cal's lap.

Her face was bruised. Same as her arms and neck. She was clutching him, even though she was fast asleep.

Cal looked down at her. He wiped her hair from her face and sighed, "What do you think?"

"There could be internal damage." Ben mumbled, falling down to his butt. He sat, his knees sticking up and his arms resting on his knees. He stared at Cal and said, "Was she in a lot of pain before she fell asleep?"

"I can't exactly tell the difference between scared crying and pain crying." Cal mumbled. "She seemed to just mostly be scared of the whole ordeal, though." He added.

Ben nodded and said, "Should we wait for her to wake up? Or might it be too late?"

"I'm not really sure. Get a EMT in here."

Ben nodded and got to his feet. "Good job, Lightman."

Cal looked up at him and ignored the sign of gratitude, "Go get that EMT."

He smiled slightly and then turned around and walked away.

.:.

The EMT grabbed Gillian gently and pulled her away from Cal.

He reluctantly let them take her.

Her eyes fluttered open and the terror filled them immediately, "Cal." She cried.

"I'm right here, love." He said, stepping towards her and taking her hand.

Two EMT's were carrying her towards the front door.

"Cal." She repeated.

"What?" He asked, trying to stay at the slow pace that the EMT's were going.

"What happened?'

"You just fell asleep." He said with a smile.

"Before that." She said impatiently.

"Alec came." Cal didn't want to go into details.

She looked around and pushed away from one of the EMT's.

"Cal!" She said in a scared tone.

"Gillian. Calm down. They are just bringing you to the ambulance." He said, lightly running the back of his hand over her cheek. It's alright.

_She just whimpered his name. Over and over again._

_She held onto him like he was the only thing keeping her alive._

_"Cal. Cal. Cal." That's all that rolled off her lips._

_He rocked back in forth, almost in rhythm with her ridiculous muttering._

_He rubbed her back and seemed to just sit there, perfectly fine with holding her. Even though she was a total wreck._

_She was sobbing like crazy._

_She was grabbing him, digging her nails into his chest._

_She was saying his name over and over again._

_She was crying so loud!_

_She was so scared._

_She had looked up at him once._

_He didn't seem to notice the blood on her face or her crazy hair. He didn't notice the rip that ruined her nice dress. He didn't notice anything other than the fact that she needed him._

_Thank God for Cal._

_He didn't care that she looked horrible and sounded horrible or acted horrible._

_He was just holding her._

_He was soothing her._

_He was holding her hand._

_He was rubbing her back._

_He was there for her._

_Oh, thank God for Cal. _

_She had buried her face in his chest and willed the crying to stop. Surprisingly enough, it did!_

_Her eyes fell and she was soon asleep._

_In his lap._

"Cal!" She called out again.

He stepped towards the EMT's and said, "Let me take her."

They handed her small body into Cal's arms and he held onto her wedding style.

He was surprised by how light she was.

It was so easy to hold onto her.

Once she settled into his arms, he noticed the aching pain in his right arm again. Ow.

He looked down at her.

She had her arms wrapped around his neck. Her face was hidden in his chest.

She wasn't crying, but she looked like she might start.

She coughed once and then a muffled moan came from her lips.

Cal kissed the top of her head and said, "We're going to go to the hospital love."

She nodded against him and whispered, "It hurts."

"I know. We're going."

His arm was really hurting. Really very badly. He could barely move it.

What the hell? He hadn't hit it that hard. It was aching and there was a burning pain when he moved it. Holding onto Gill was becoming harder. Dammit.

He went a little faster to the ambulance and got her laid down on the stretcher.

He took a seat beside her and sighed heavily.

.:.

His arm was in a sling. He had sprained it. That's why it was hurting so badly. He had hurried them along with taking care of him so that he could see how Gillian was.

He raced to her. She was in the hospital room. Sitting on the bed. Her legs were swinging slightly.

He smiled and sat down next to her, "How you doing?"

"What happened to your arm?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said with a shrug of his left shoulder.

"That's a lie." She mumbled.

"Are you okay?" He asked. The worry was all so obvious in his voice. He didn't want to hide it.

She nodded and said, "Thank you so much."

He smiled, "That's what friends are for."

"Thank God for friends." She said, staring at him.

His smile grew and he placed a kiss on her forehead, "Let me know when you're ready to go."

She smiled and watched as he walked away, "Thank God for Cal." She whispered to herself.

**_The End._**


End file.
